The Pokémon Search
by WarriorsFan26
Summary: After Arianna's father dies, she is set on finding the prize Pokémon Team Rocket is set on finding. With the help of her friends, she will travel to different regions, meet new people, reunite with old friends and see new Pokémon while searching for clues that her father had left for her. Will she find these clues, even with the help of her friends? What Pokémon will she find?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Pokémon  
Pokémon rights belong strickly to the owners

Author note: This story takes place while Ash is in the Sinnoh Region.

* * *

I remember that day six years ago during school when my teacher had me go to the principal's office. I didn't do anything wrong, but something terrible did happen. I got to the office and found my father sitting there waiting for me. I knew something was wrong just by looking into his eyes. My grandma had passed away and I was only 10.

I got that same feeling now. I'm 16 and my teacher needed me to go to the principal's office. Again, I did nothing wrong. However, the tone in my teacher's voice scared me. I got to the principal's office and I spotted Professor Oak. I've never seen him here before; so why now?

"Arianna," The Principal started out. "Arianna, Professor Oak brings grave news." I froze. "Arianna, your father is dead." My mouth fell open. Dead? How could this be? I just saw him this morning. I had kissed him good-bye like I've done every morning before his Charizard would bring me to school.

"Arianna, your principal is allowing you to leave school today to pack your things." Professor Oak's voice pushed my thoughts away. "You will be staying with me." I left with Professor Oak and headed to my place.

* * *

I packed my room. I mean packed EVERYTHING up in my room, which wasn't much. I grabbed some pictures and all the money I could find. We got ready to leave when I remembered something.

"Professor Oak, where are my father's Pokémon?"

"Don't worry Arianna, your fathers Pokémon are back at the lab." I nodded. We left my house.

We got to Professor Oak's lab and I set my stuff down.

"Where are my fathers Pokémon?"

"Same place as usual." Professor Oak said. "But before you take care of your Pokémon, you might want to read this." Professor Oak handed an envelope to me. I looked confused. "Your father gave me a will when your mother left." I opened it.

_"To whom it may concern;_

_If I die before my daughter Arianna turns 18, my Uncle, Professor Samuel Oak, will be her Guardian. _

_In other words, everything I own now belongs to my beautiful Daughter Arianna Marie Hartford especially my Pokémon. _

_Jasen Thomas Hartford_

_PS: Arianna, in the basement, there is a secret door. You will know the password."_

"I should know the password...right..." I folded the Will and added it to my stuff. "Where's dad's Charizard?"

"You bring your stuff to your room and I will get him for you." Professor Oak said. I grabbed my stuff and brought it to my room. It has been my room since I was little. This isn't the first time I have slept at the Professors house. The Professor is really my great uncle, my dad's uncle. I put my stuff in my room, grabbing my shoulder bag, and hurried to find Professor Oak. Professor Oak was at his desk. I walked to his desk.

"Charizard," I murmured, grabbing the pokéball.

"Arianna, before you go I should tell you how your father died." Professor Oak said.

"He was killed, wasn't he? Murdered?"

"Well yes. Your father was battling Team Rocket."

"How does someone die in a Pokémon battle, Professor?"

"Accidents do happen, Arianna."

"What did they want with my dad anyway?"

"According to your father, he had a secret hiding place that held his most prized Pokémon. No one knows where." Oak said. "Team Rocket has been looking for it for years."

"Well, now they will never find it since they killed him."

"Don't be so sure, Arianna. Team Rocket won't give up that easily. You will be there next target."

"I'm not going to help them at all. This is the first time I've heard about it." I shook my head. "Whatever, I'm going to go train." I left Professor Oak's office and headed outside. "Come on out Charizard, Squirtle, Eevee, Vulpix, Ponyta, and Swellow!" Charizard roared and Ponyta neighed.

"Pree Pree."

"Vulpix Vul."

"Squirtle Squirt."

"Swellow!" I sat down on the ground, letting Vulpix and Eevee crawl onto m lap. Ponyta walked over to me, asking for an apple. Charizard stay where he was while Swellow flew around, stretching out her wings. Squirtle was already in the water.

"Charizard, what's wrong? This isn't like you." Charizard turned away and suddenly I realized that Charizard was most likely the Pokémon my father used in the battle against Team Rocket. I moved Eevee and Vulpix off my lap and stood up. I walked over to Charizard. "Charizard..." I rested my hand on his wing. "If you feel bad about my father's death, it's not your fault." I sighed. "Dad always used to say that to me because I believed it was my fault for her leaving." Her being my mother.

"SWELLOW!" That was Swellow's battle cry.

"What a touching story. Too bad I don't care." I looked up. "Prepare for Trouble."

"And make it Double."

"To protect the world from Devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket Blast off at the Speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth, that's right."

"Wobbuffet."

"Team Rocket. What do you want?"

"Where did your father hide his Prize Pokémon?" Jessie asked.

"I don't know, and even if I did, I would never tell you."

"What a pity. Let's go Seviper!"

"Carnivine! I chose you!"

"HA-ha! Daddy's not here to protect his little girl."

"He doesn't need to be." I said. "I didn't win my eight badges on luck." Squirtle was next to me now. "Charizard, Ponyta, Vulpix, Fire Blast. Squirtle, Rapid Spin. Swellow, Wing Attack." Together the Five Pokémon attacked Team Rocket. They didn't even try. I am also surprised that Charizard listened to my command. Team Rocket was still around, but their Pokémon were down.

"Aw man..." James trailed off.

"The boss is going to be really angry." Meowth said.

"Charizard, get rid of them." Charizard flew up to the sky where Team Rocket had their Meowth balloon. Charizard used Fire Spin, sending them away. "Very good guys." I smiled at the Pokémon. I settled under a nearby tree, letting Eevee and Vulpix cuddle next to me. Squirtle, Charizard, Swellow and Ponyta joined us. I drifted to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to my best friend Kyra staring down at me.

"It's about time you woke up." She joked.

"Sorry...it's been a... an interesting day."

"Tell me about it. School had a small fire due to someone letting their Magma out."

"Doesn't beat my day."

"Oh yeah. Tell me everything."

"Here's the short dish. Father was killed, I live here and I was attacked by Team Rocket."

"Wait...back up. Your dad is dead?" I nodded. "How? Are you alright? What are you going to do? Are you alright? When did this happen? ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?"

"I'm fine Kyra, or as fine as a daughter can be after her father's death. It happened this morning after I left for school, Team Rocket, and I'm living with Professor Oak." I paused. "And I might not go back to school"

"What!"

"Maybe." I said. "That depends on what's in the secret door that's in my basement."

"What are you talking about?"

"I guess we'll find out." Kyra looked at me in confusion. I stood up.

"What?"

"Vulpix, Swellow, Ponyta. Return." I put my Pokémon away. I picked up Eevee and Squirtle climbed on my back. Kyra noticed that I was prepared for an adventure.

"Let's do this thing Bulbasaur." Kyra's Bulbasaur came out of its Pokéball. I jumped on Charizard and then helped Kyra up.

"Let's fly, Charizard." Charizard flew up and we headed to my house. When we got there, I climbed off Charizard and helped Kyra off. I put Charizard in his pokéball and headed inside.

"It feels so weird in here..." Kyra trailed off. I nodded. I grabbed a flashlight and lead the way downstairs. I looked around and found the light switch. Once the light was on, I shut the flashlight off and continued to look around.

"Downstairs in the basement there is a secret door. You know the password."

"Do you know where the secret door is?" I shook my head.

"Not a single clue."

"Just yell out the password."

"I don't know the password."

"I thought you did."

"I should, Kyra. I should, but I don't. I'm a clueless girl...one girl...daddy's girl." I paused. "Arianna!" I yelled. The wall on my left moved. Kyra and I jumped. Once the wall finished moving, I moved closer to the small opening. Inside was an envelope. I picked it up. Kyra looked at me as I headed back towards her. I looked a bit unease as I opened the envelope. I grabbed the letter inside. A silver chain hung out of the letter.

"Well?" Kyra asked as I unfolded the letter.

"_Arianna,_

_If you are reading this, you either stumbled over my will, accidently found it or I have died. I am sending you on a mission in search for my secret and rare Pokémon. Your next clue is hidden with an old friend of mine. His name is Koga. Go find him and give him a secret word._

_ P.S. This locket will come in handy. Do not lose it._

_ Love; Dad"_

"Isn't that guy like all the way in, oh I don't know, Fuchsia City!?"

"Yeah, and it means I have a mission." I smiled. "And it's time to graduate from the lame Pokémon School."

"So you're going to make me suffer the school by myself?" Kyra sighed.

"Sorry, but it needs to be done." I stated. "So, if we leave now, we'll make it back by supper time."

"Say what?" I put on the necklace.

"If we leave for Fuchsia City now, we will be back by supper." I paused. "Unless you don't want to go."

"Let's go." Kyra said. I smiled we headed back upstairs.

* * *

Ok, so its a twist to Pokémon. It's weird, but I am enjoying writing this story.

Review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Pokémon  
Pokémon rights belong strickly to the owners

Author note: This story takes place while Ash is in the Sinnoh Region.

* * *

We used Charizard to fly to Fuchsia City. We went straight to the gym. I was extremely nervous for the outcome. Kyra and I walked in the gym quietly. It was empty.

"Hello?"

"I don't think anyone's here…maybe we should leave." Kyra said.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I paused. "My name is Arianna Hartford and I was told you could help me."

"I knew you would come again, Arianna."

"Arianna…"

"Shush." I said to Kyra. Koga appeared. "How'd you know it was me?"

"You said your full name and the reason you came." Koga said. "Plus that locket around our neck is familiar."

"Where can we talk?"

"Here is fine. The gym is closed." Koga stated.

"What do you know of the rare Pokémon that my father is hiding?"

"I know nothing." Koga handed me an envelope. "However, that locket will be your key to finding it." Koga stated. I took the envelope from Koga. "Arianna, you will be going to many different, many far away, towns and this is something you cannot turn your back on. You know what you're up against and remember this is something you talk lightly about."

"I know." I stated. "It's hard to trust people with a secret like this." Koga nodded.

"I have a feeling we will meet again in time." I nodded. Koga turned to leave. I looked at Kyra.

"Wait…" Koga stopped. "This is a test, isn't?" Koga turned to face me.

"Very good. You are who you say you are." He handed me another envelope. "The first envelope you received won't help you the slightest, yet reading it will probably help you." Koga left.

"Say what?" I looked confused. Kyra and I left the gym.

"Can we go to the market? I want to pick up a few things for my Pokémon."

"You mean for the two Pokémon you never see?"

"Yes, for my Poliwag and my Butterfree. I want to train them before I go home."

"Alright." I smiled. "Let's go." Kyra and I headed towards the market in Fuchsia.

* * *

When I got back to the lab, I headed straight to my room. Squirtle and Eevee made themselves comfortable on my bed. I let Vulpix out as well. I opened the first envelope. It Read:

_"For those who seek the powerful one will not find for they are too weak and too reckless to learn the true meaning of O.Y.H."_

I read over the letter a few times and then set it aside. I grabbed the next envelope.

_"Arianna,_

_I don't know what Koga had told you about the trick letter but it will come in handy. You may not know what O.Y.H truly means yet, but you will soon. Your next clue is located closer to home. Check the attic under the floor.  
Love, Dad_

I've never been up in the attic before. I don't know what's up there or what to expect. I noticed Eevee and Vulpix were asleep.

"Come on Squirtle; let's go outside for a while." Squirtle jumped on my shoulder and we headed outside.

* * *

When we got outside, I headed straight for the water's edge. Squirtle sat down next to me. Reality was slowly starting to kick in. I would not be heading home from Professor Oak's. I wouldn't be seeing my dad again. Why didn't this reality kick in sooner? I laid down in the grass and wiped the tears that were now forming, away. I had to find out what Pokémon my dad had hidden and why Team Rocket wanted it so badly.

"Arianna?" I sat up at the sound of my name. Tracey was standing over me. Tracey was Professor Oak's assistant when it came to Pokémon. He used to travel around with his Pokémon, but soon settled down here at Oak's lab. "Are you ok?"

"No, but I'll live." I said. Tracey sat down. "Where have you been all day?"

"I've been in the forest." Tracey said. "Checking on the Pokémon." We were quiet. "I heard about your dad." Tracey said. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks." I looked at Tracey. I needed to change the subject. "If one were to start traveling, what would be the key items someone would need?"

"The essentials. Food, sleeping bag, Pokémon, clothes, money…" Tracey trailed off. "Why?"

"I've stayed in Pallet Town long enough." I stated. "I'm thinking of traveling. There are other regions out there, ready for me."

"Traveling might be good for you." Tracey pointed out.

"You have no idea." I chuckled. "I'm on a mission."

"And you won't be getting out of our sights." Tracey and I looked up.

"It's Cassidy and Hutch." Tracey said, as we quickly got to our feet.

"It's Butch!" the Rocket yelled. "How is it that after all this time no one can get my name right?"

"Prepare for trouble..."

"And make it double!"

"To infect the world with devastation!"

"To blight all people in every nation!"

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

"Cassidy!"

"And Butch, of course!"

"We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and all night!"

"Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!"

"What do you want?" I asked defensively, kind of already knowing what to except.

"You know exactly why we're here." Cassidy said.

"I don't have what you're looking for." I told them. "Jessie and James have already tried to find the Pokémon and failed."

"Those losers don't know what they're doing." Butch said. "It's a surprise they're still part of Team Rocket."

"Ok Squirtle. Let's go!" I said. Squirtle was battle ready.

"Scyther, come on out!" Tracey threw a pokéball up in the air and Tracey's Scyther came out.

"Scyther."

"Alright Drowzee, come on out."

"Primate, come on out." After Butch and Cassidy called on their Pokémon, the battle begun.

"Alright Squirtle, Rapid spin on Drowzee!"

"Drowzee, Dodge and use Hypnosis." Drowzee dodged and went to use Hypnosis.

"Scyther, use Fury Cutter on Cassidy's Drowzee." Scyther used Fury Cutter on Drowzee, distracting him from Squirtle.

"Primate, use dynamic punch on Squirtle!" Butch ordered. Primate moved in for a blow on Squirtle.

"Dodge it Squirtle, then use withdraw!" Squirtle dodged the attack and then withdrew into his shell. Drowzee and Scyther were still going at it, dodging each other's attack while trying to land an attack on the other. "Now Squirtle, use Rapid spin from inside your shell!" Squirtle started using Rapid spin in his shell and start to spin, making water going everywhere. Scyther moved out of the way while Team Rocket and their team became soaked with water. When Squirtle was done, Team Rocket was distracted.

"Alright Squirtle, finish Primate off with bite."

"Scyther, finish Drowzee off with Fury Cutter." Squirtle and Scyther used their moves on Primate and Drowzee, finishing off Cassidy and Butch's Pokémon. Butch and Cassidy called their Pokémon back.

"This isn't the last of us." Cassidy said. "We will be back."

"And I will be waiting to beat you again." I smiled slightly.

"Squirtle." Squirtle agreed.

"Scyther." Scyther nodded. We watched as Butch and Cassidy left and we waited until we knew for sure they would be gone.

"Scyther, return." Tracey said, calling back his Pokémon. Scyther returned to his pokéball. "What was that all about?" Tracey asked, turning towards me. "What Pokémon?"

"I don't know what Pokémon, but my dad seems to have a special Pokémon hidden somewhere and I'm looking for it." I stated as our Pokémon approached us. "Good job Squirtle." I said as I picked up Squirtle.

"What with all the commotion?" Tracey and I turned when we heard Professor Oak's voice.

"Oh, nothing much. Just having a battle with Team Rocket for the second time today." I explained.

"What did they want?" Professor asked.

"My dad's Pokémon of course." I stated. "I think I'm going to feed my Pokémon then eat."

"Before you go Arianna, I need to talk to the two of you." Professor Oak said. Tracey and I looked confused, but we listened. "Ash is coming home tomorrow and Delia has invited us over for supper."

"Why is he coming home?" Tracey asked.

"Delia didn't say, but Brock and Dawn are going to be with him and Misty will be there." Professor Oak said. "And we're all going."

"Wait…I didn't agree to that." I said quickly. "What if I had plans?"

"You and Ash were best friends." Professor Oak stated.

"_Were_ being the key word." I stated. "Did you and Ms. Ketchum plan this?"

"Delia and I didn't plan anything." Professor Oak said. "Oh, and Delia wants to talk to you." I hung my head back. "She just wants to make sure you are ok, maybe you should swing over there for supper."

"Do I have to?" I asked.

"I think it would be a good idea." Professor Oak said. "Delia was like a mother to you."

"Yeah…I know…" I trailed off. "But do I really have to go to supper tomorrow when Ash is home? I haven't talk to him since he went to start his Pokémon journey."

"You're going and that's final." Professor Oak said. "It's not going to do you any good to stay here anyway. My cooking's not the best." I couldn't help but laugh. Tracey nodded in agreement with Professor Oak.

"Ok, I'll go." I said. "But it will be weird, seeing as I haven't talked to Ash in a while and I haven't talked to Delia recently."

"You and your dad went over there frequently." Tracey stated.

"I said I haven't talked to her recently."

"Well, if you are going to go over there for supper, you'd better get going." Professor Oak said. I headed inside and went to my room. Eevee and Vulpix were awake now.

"Vulpix," I grabbed a pokéball. "Return." Squirtle climbed onto my back as I picked up Eevee. "Come on you two, we need to head over to Ash's place." I made sure I had my dad's Charizard on me before heading out. Outside Oak's lab, I grabbed the pokéball. "Come on out Charizard!" Charizard came out of the pokéball and roared. I petted Charizard before climbing aboard with Squirtle and Eevee. Charizard flew to the sky and we headed to Ash's place.

* * *

Ok, so its a twist to Pokémon. It's weird, but I am enjoying writing this story.

Review and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Pokémon  
Pokémon rights belong strickly to the owners

* * *

I literally grew up around Ash and his mom. My dad and his mom were really good friends and we always got together. Ash and I were always talking about Pokémon before we even got our own. My dad would let us play with his Pokémon and Professor Oak did the same thing. When my mom left, Delia Ketchum, Ash's mom, always made sure dad knew what he was doing. What I mean is that, she made sure we always had a decent meal at night, feeding me whenever dad was busy; my dad wasn't the best of cooks. She made sure I ate every day and if I didn't, she made me eat, but that wasn't much of a problem. Dad and I were recently here for supper. Dad and Delia are always talking while supper is being made. I am usually in the back yard dealing with my Pokémon and my dad's Pokémon, feeding them mostly.

Charizard landed near the Ketchum household. Delia was waiting outside as Charizard landed. I climbed off Charizard, Eevee in my hands and Squirtle on my shoulder. I grabbed a pokéball and called Charizard back. I headed over towards Delia.

"Arianna, it's so good to see you." Delia said, giving me a hug. "How are you holding up?"

"Hello Ms. Ketchum." I said slowly. "I've been better." I said in answer of her question.

"Well, come in. Supper is almost ready." Delia said. I followed Delia inside and saw Mimey, Delia's Mr. Mime, in the kitchen. Mimey was a very work oriented Pokémon. Mimey liked cleaning and helping with everything, or so it seemed. "I've set out some bowls and food out for your Pokémon."

"Thanks." I smiled slightly. "I'll just feed them outside, so Charizard doesn't have to be alone." I grabbed the bowls and the food that Delia had left out and headed outside with Squirtle and Eevee. I set Eevee down and laid out the bowls. Squirtle climbed off my shoulder just before I stood up. I grabbed the rest of my pokéballs and called out my Pokémon. Swellow, Vulpix, Charizard and Ponyta came out and joined Squirtle and Eevee. I bent back down and gave the Pokémon their food before standing up again. "Alright you guys. Go on and dig in." Squirtle, Eevee, Vulpix, Ponyta and Swellow started eating right away. Squirtle was shoving food in his mouth like he always did. I walked over to Charizard. "Now Charizard, I trust you to keep an eye on everyone." I told him. "If there is any trouble, roar." I patted Charizard's wing. I've learned over the years that Pokémon become physically, and emotionally, attracted to their trainers. If the trainer is hurting in anyway, the Pokémon becomes worried. I haven't learned how the Pokémon adapt to the death of a trainer, but being with Charizard, I am realizing that it will be hard.

"Arianna, time to eat." I heard Delia call from behind me.

"Alright. Behave all of you." I told my Pokémon. "If there is any trouble, just come and get me." My Pokémon can handle themselves, I know this. But seeing as I have been attacked twice today and Charizard is acting up, I have to make sure. Not long after Eevee had hatched, seeing as I had Eevee since she was an egg, Eevee had wondered off while I was busy. Squirtle followed her and suddenly I was missing two Pokémon. Luckily, my dad and I were able to track them with my dad's Houndoom. Since then; I've been kind of worried leaving my Pokémon alone outside. I looked back at my Pokémon one more time before heading inside. Delia and Mimey had just finished putting everything on the table. I sat down and Delia followed suit. I dished out some food, realizing I wasn't that hungry.

It was quite for quite some time. Finally, Delia started talking.

"Did Professor Oak tell you that Ash is coming home tomorrow?"

"Yeah he did." I said, taking a drink of milk. "Is there any particular reason he's coming back?" Delia shook her head.

"He just kept saying he wanted to come home and visit." I nodded and slowly started to eat. I think that Delia knew something was wrong the minute I got here. She kept looking at me as though I was going to break. "Arianna, are you sure you are alright?" Well of course I wasn't alright, my dad just died, but I wasn't going to tell her that.

"I'm fine Ms. Ketchum." I told her. "I'm holding up well. Don't need to worry about me."

"Arianna, you don't have to hide anything." Delia stated. "It's ok to express your feelings."

"I know, Ms. Ketchum, but I've been too focused on keeping Team Rocket at bay today then to really think about anything." Delia looked at my plate. I have only taken a few bites of my food and I was starting to push the vegetables around.

"Did you have a big lunch?" Delia asked. After she said that, I realized I haven't eaten anything since breakfast this morning.

"Actually, now that I think about it…last time I ate was before school." Delia gave me a surprised look. "Professor Oak picked me up just before lunch. I guess I haven't been hungry."

"You need to eat." Delia said, now really worried.

"I know…" I said slowly. I started thinking about my dad. I set my fork down. "Excuse me." I stood up quickly and headed outside before I started to cry. I didn't like crying in front of people. I don't really know why, maybe because crying makes your eyes red and puffy, but I don't cried in front of people. It started right around the time my grandma died. Everyone felt bad for me, giving me hugs and trying to make me feel better. After that, it just seemed like crying when I was alone seemed like a better deal. I could cry all I wanted without interruptions. I sat down next to a tree, close enough to see my Pokémon. I silently cried until I heard Delia.

"Arianna." Delia said quietly, and obviously concerned. I quickly wiped the tears away. "Arianna, you don't have to be strong for me. You don't have to be strong for anyone." Delia bent down. I kept my gaze toward my Pokémon. Eevee finally spotted me and ran over to me. Squirtle looked up from his food when Eevee moved. It seemed once he knew where Eevee was going, he went back to eating. When Eevee got closer, she stopped, noticing that I was sad. She jumped in my lap, licked my face and then she looking at me.

"Pree?"

"Even Eevee knows something is wrong." Delia said. I looked at Delia, holding the tears back.

"Why him?"

"No one knows, Arianna." Delia said, giving me a hug. "No one knows but him." I hugged Delia back. "Come on, let's go eat." Delia stood up and I took Eevee off my lap before heading inside. Eevee followed me inside.

* * *

It didn't take me long to fall asleep with Squirtle and Eevee sleeping next to me. The rest of my Pokémon were snug in their pokéballs sitting next to my bed on my nightstand, which also hosted a resting place for my eight Kanto Region badges. I had cried myself to sleep, so Eevee and Squirtle were right next to me, trying to comfort me. Squirtle, Eevee and I were so tired that we didn't even hear Professor Oak come in the room to check on me. Professor Oak examined my badges then looked at Squirtle, then back at my badges and then back at Squirtle.

"Why haven't you evolved yet…?" Professor Oak wondered quietly, quite confused. Squirtle had been my very first Pokémon, the Pokémon I had chosen when I turned 10. Kyra chose Bulbasaur. My cousin, Gary, had also chose Squirtle, we were lucky that Professor Oak had two. I don't remember who claimed Charmander. Ash was late, so he didn't get a chance to choose a Pokémon. Instead, Professor Oak had giving him a Pikachu, who became his best friend. Squirtle has been in every one of my gym battles and it was a surprise that Squirtle hasn't evolved yet, but I haven't given it much thought, even if Gary's Squirtle has fully evolved into a Blastoise. Professor Oak gave one more glance around the room before leaving, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Ok, so its a twist to Pokémon. It's weird, but I am enjoying writing this story.

Review and let me know what you think!

Oh, quick side note, school started last Monday for me, August 27th. And I have like 4 ed courses with 40 hours of in class placement. Right now I'm in two choirs, a science class, have meetings every Tuesdays and i'm helping out on a Blackbox Play. I'll find out whats going on with my job Friday. I'm letting you know this because I am going to be busy, but i'm still writing.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Pokémon  
Pokémon rights belong strickly to the owners

* * *

I didn't go to school the next morning. Professor Oak had told them that I wouldn't be back. When they asked how long I was expected to be out of school, Professor Oak had tried to explain it a few times before finally saying _she will no longer be attending the school._ That is when the school finally got it through their heads. I stayed outside most of the time, letting my Pokémon out of their pokéballs and let them wonder around. I had lost track of time because the next thing I knew, Tracey had come to tell me it was time they were to head for Delia's house. I called back my Pokémon. I picked up Eevee while Squirtle climbed up onto my shoulder. Professor Oak, Tracey and I walked to Delia's house and we had arrived before Ash, Brock and Dawn did. Misty was there when we arrived. Misty is the Cerulean Gym Leader and her specialty is water Pokémon. She wasn't gym leader when I went to the gym to earn my second badge, which was really just given to me. That's because, at the time, she was traveling with Ash and Brock. During that time, her sisters ran the gym. However, I did go back to the Cerulean Gym when I found out Misty was now running the gym. I didn't feel like I was challenged against her sister, so I battled, and won, against Misty, winning the badge the way a trainer was supposed to.

Tracey and Misty started talking right away. They met while traveling and that was around the time Tracey joined Ash and Misty. Professor Oak and Delia were in the kitchen, quietly talking. No doubt they were talking about me. I took the advantage to head out to the back. I let my Pokémon out and sat down. Squirtle got off my shoulder, but wouldn't leave my side. Eevee stayed in my lap and Vulpix joined her. Ponyta, and Swellow did the own little thing. I decided that Charizard would stay in the pokéball for a while. I heard people up front and wondered if it was Ash and his friends.

"Ash!" I heard Delia's voice. Yep, defiantly Ash.

"Hi Mom." I heard Ash's voice. "Long time no see Professor."

"It's good to see you too Ash."

"This is my new friend Dawn." Ash said. "Dawn, this is my mom, my friends, Tracey and Misty, and Professor Oak."

"It's nice to meet all of you." I heard a voice, guessing it to be Dawn.

"Come inside, supper is still cooking, but it shouldn't be too long now." Delia said. I heard the door shut and the outdoors were quiet again. I moved away from the tree I was sitting against and laid in the grass next to Squirtle. Eevee and Vulpix climbed in the grass and laid down next to me. I stared at the sky.

"Ari?" There was only one person who would call me Ari. Ash. I sat up. There stood Ash, defiantly different from the last time I saw him. Pikachu was riding on his shoulder. "I was told you were here." Ash sat down next to me, making Squirtle move to the other side. Pikachu got off of Ash's shoulder and soon started to talk to Squirtle. "I should have guessed you would be out here."

"Well, I'm not that much different from the last time we saw each other." I stated. "Which was quite some time ago." I looked at Ash. "I'm surprised you remembered my nickname."

"I gave you that nickname."

"And Gary did not like it." Gary wasn't a big fan of Ash and never liked the fact that we were best friends. Even though Gary has a little sister, May, Gary thought he had to protect me too. As for cousins, Gary and I were pretty close, but Ash and I were closer.

"Gary didn't like me." Ash pointed out. "We were rivals."

"Were?"

"We're still rivals, but we are friendly rivals."

"Sure." I said with a smile. I looked at Squirtle and Pikachu. Eevee approached Pikachu with caution and Vulpix followed suit. Ash and I sat there watching our Pokémon for a while before Ash spoke again.

"I heard about your dad." Ash finally said. I was waiting for him to say that. "Are you ok?"

"Why must everyone ask me that?" I asked, looking at Ash, quite annoyed. "Why would I be ok after my father's death?" I looked at my Pokémon. "It's not like I wasn't close to him or anything." I added sarcastically. Ash looked at me, his mouth gaped opened.

"Uh…" Ash said slowly. "How's Charizard?" Ash asked quickly diverting the conversation to Charizard. I looked at Ash.

"Not good." I stated simply. "He hasn't been himself lately."

"Well, maybe Pikachu will talk to him." Ash said, looking at Pikachu. "Won't you Pikachu?" Pikachu looked at Ash and nodded.

"Pika." I grabbed Charizard's pokéball and called him out. Charizard came out of his pokéball and Pikachu walked over to him. The two Pokémon were talking. Ash and I were quiet again. We didn't say anything until Brock, Misty, Tracey and Dawn came outside.

"Found him." I heard Misty say.

"Oh, hey guys." Ash said. "Just sitting out here talking to Ari."

"Ari?" The girl, I'm guessing to be Dawn, said. I stood up.

"Arianna." I said, offering my hand. "Ash is the only one aloud to call me Ari."

"Dawn." Dawn grabbed my hand and shook it. "And this is my Piplup."

"Piplup." Piplup greeted me.

"Squirtle, Eevee, Vulpix, Ponyta and Swellow are my Pokémon." I said, gesturing to them. "Charizard belonged to my dad." I added slowly. Tracey looked at me concerned and I ignored it. Piplup jumped out of Dawn's arms and walked up to my Squirtle.

"Pip. Piplup." I grabbed my Pokédex and opened it up, scanning Piplup.

"Piplup, the Penguin Pokémon. Although not the most sure-footed, it is proud nonetheless, getting right back up after a fall with head held high."

"Squirtle. Squirtle. Squirt." I smiled as our Pokémon bonded and turned when Misty addressed me.

"I remember you." Misty said.

"Huh?" Ash said looking at Misty.

"Arianna, that name sounds familiar." Brock added. Ash looked at Brock.

"Maybe because she was in the Indigo Plateau Conference." Ash stated.

"Yeah, I versed you when you were leader of the Pewter City Gym." Arianna stated to Brock, ignoring Ash. "I barely beat you using my Squirtle, Pidgey and Oddish."

"It was your Squirtle that won the battle." Brock stated. "With the nice combination of withdraw and Water gun."

"I've improved that move." I smiled.

"Wait…you battled Brock at the Pewter City Gym?" Ash asked me, obviously confused about it. "You beat him before me?"

"Yeah." I said simply. "I was lucky enough to have a head start that morning after getting Squirtle. I even headed out before Gary did."

"So Misty, how did you meet Arianna?" Dawn asked Misty.

"She came in after I became leader of the Cerulean City Gym." Misty stated. Ash was more confused than before.

"But you were in the Indigo Plateau Conference." Ash stated. I nodded.

"Yeah, I made it in the Top 16 with you, remember?"

"Then why?"

"Let her finish." Dawn interrupted Ash.

"At first I didn't recognize her, but I did when she introduced herself. That is when I remembered her from the Indigo Plateau Conference." Misty explained. "She handed me her badge and demanded that she really earn this badge." Ash looked at me, still confused.

"I didn't feel challenged against Misty's sisters, almost like they weren't trying." I told him. "I didn't feel right, so when I found out that Misty was taking over, I hurried over to the Cerulean Gym and demanded a battle from Misty."

"We battled and she earned her badge the way she wanted too." Misty stated. "I told her that I watched her battle in the Indigo Plateau, but she said it didn't matter."

"So, do you still have Primeape, Gloom, Pidgeot, Raticate, Butterfree, Beedrill, Nidarina, Marowak, and Poliwhirl?" Ash asked.

"Primeape, Pidgeot, Raticate, Butterfree, Beedrill and Marowak I do still have and they are staying at the lab. And it's Bellosom, Nidaqueen, and Poliwrath now."

"It'll be time to eat soon; I'm going to go see if your mom needs help." Misty said, heading back inside.

"You guys don't have to stay out here with me, I'll be fine." I told Ash, Tracey, Dawn and Brock. "Really, I will be."

"Ari…"

"Don't let us interrupt your fun." I stopped and looked at Ash, Brock, Dawn and Tracey.

"Team Rocket?" I asked casually. Ash nodded. I turned around to face the direction the voice came from.

"Prepare for Trouble, you know you should." Jessie said, walking out from behind a bush.

"And make it Double, you know we could." James followed suit.

"Just stop right there." I said quickly.

"Don't interrupt us little girl." Jessie said quickly. "We weren't finished with our motto."

"You must be really brave if you are willing to take on, not only me, but them as well." I stated, gesturing to Ash, Dawn, Brock and Tracey.

"The twerps know the girl." James said, sounding surprised.

"We can take 'em." Meowth told the two rockets.

"Can you really?" I said. Squirtle, Pikachu and Piplup stood next to each other, ready to battle. Brock and Tracey each sent out a Pokémon. Scyther and Croagunk joined the other five Pokémon

"Oh come on!" Jessie said. "Just tell us where you're fathers prize Pokémon is and we will leave."

"I don't know and, like I said before, if I knew, I would never tell you." I stated strongly. "Squirtle, use Rapid Spin."

"Pikachu, Thunder Bolt."

"Piplup, Bubble beam."

"Scyther, Razor Wind."

"Croagunk, Poison Jab." Together, the five Pokémon used their attack to send Team Rocket away.

"This isn't over!" Jessie yelled before they soared away.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"Wobbuffet."

* * *

Ok, so its a twist to Pokémon. It's weird, but I am enjoying writing this story.

Review and let me know what you think!

Oh, quick side note, school started, August 27th. And I have like 4 ed courses with 40 hours of in class placement. Right now I'm in two choirs, a science class, have meetings every Tuesdays and i'm helping out on a Blackbox Play. I'll find out whats going on with my job Friday. I'm letting you know this because I am going to be busy, but i'm still writing.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Pokémon  
Pokémon rights belong strictly to the owners

* * *

I turned and looked at Brock's Pokémon. I grabbed my Pokédex once more and opened it, scanning Brock's Croagunk.

"Croagunk, the Toxic Mouth Pokémon. It lives in swamps and forests where there is very little light. It prefers moist places." I smiled and closed my Pokédex.

"So cool." I smiled, putting my Pokédex away. Piplup walked over to Dawn and Dawn picked her up.

"Scyther, return." Tracey called back his Pokémon.

"Good job Croagunk." Brock said. "Return."

"Arianna, why is Team Rocket attacking you?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, and what's this about a prized Pokémon?" Brock asked.

"My dad has a prized Pokémon that he has hidden away from people like Team Rocket." I explained. "Now that my dad is dead…I am the next target."

"But, you don't know where it is."

"I know." I said to Ash. "I'm looking for it."

"But how?" I looked at Ash then at Dawn, Brock and Tracey. Ash looked at his friends. "Uh, guys. Can I get a minute alone with Ari?"

"Of course." Brock said. "Come on, let's go help Ms. Ketchum set the table and get the Pokémon their food ready." Tracey, Dawn and Brock all headed inside, leaving Ash and I alone.

"Alright Ari, what's going on?" Ash asked. I looked at Ash then towards my Pokémon. I grabbed four pokéballs and called back Charizard, Ponyta, Swellow and Vulpix.

"Follow me." I said, picking up Eevee and Squirtle. Squirtle climbed onto my shoulder. I quietly walked away from Ash's house. Ash and Pikachu hurried after me.

"Ari, stop." Ash said. I stopped and turn to face him. "What are you not telling me?"

"We're out of range now, so I can show you." I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out a folded up piece of paper. It was the letter I received from Koga as well as the letter my dad wrote to me that held the locket I was currently wearing. I handed it to Ash. Ash unfolded the letters. "Read the top one first." Ash read through the first letter and then read the second and third letter.

"You're going to find the Pokémon?" Ash asked finally after he reread the letters at least twice.

"Yes." I said simply. I looked at Ash, wondering what he was going to say.

"Let's go find out what's up in the attic." Ash said suddenly. I looked at him surprised. Did I hear him right?

"But what about supper with your mom, Professor Oak and friends?" I asked, slightly confused. "We can't just ditch them."

"We won't be that long, besides, this is important."

"Ash, you are barely ever home." I stated. "Your mom is making an amazing welcome home supper and you are willing to give it up to help me?"

"You're my best friend, Ari; I would do anything to help you."

"Thanks Ash, but we should really stay." I told him. "How long are you staying in Pallet Town?"

"A few days." Ash said. "We wanted to take a break. Besides, Dawn wants to see where Brock lives, so we'll probably go to Pewter City before we head back to the Sinnoh Region."

"Let's go tonight." I said quickly. "After everyone else goes to sleep, let's leave and meet at the house." My house was pretty much in between Ash's house and Professor Oak's lab, so it would be a great place to start. "No one should enter alone."

"Sounds like a plan." Ash said.

"Come on, let's go eat." Ash and I headed back to the house just in time for supper.

* * *

That night, I waited until Professor Oak and Tracey were both in bed before heading out of the lab with Squirtle. I decide to leave the rest of my Pokémon at the lab; hopefully they were out of harm's way. It was late that night, so I was hoping that Team Rocket was done attacking for the night. I walked the path I was used to walking. Every day, especially before getting my first Pokémon, I would spend afternoons at the lab with my cousin Gary and we would usually play with the Pokémon there. I always left the lab at a separate time and got home at a separate time. The distance was known by both my dad and Professor Oak, so they knew exactly when I would leave and when I would get to my destination. However, there was this one night, where everything went differently. I was about 7 years old when it happened, and it scared my dad quite a bit that night.

_~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~_

_I was walking home after spending time with some Pokémon. Professor Oak had let me play with the Pokémon he gives to new trainers. I really like Squirtle, but the others were fun to play with too. I didn't want to head home, but I had to get home before dark, and it was close to supper time anyway. I followed the path home like I always did. Dad always told me to stay on the path and I would be fine. As I was heading home, I suddenly heard something and I stopped to see tons of angry Rattata's and Raticate's running towards me, chasing me off my path. I ran through the forest until I tripped over a tree root. The angry Pokémon ran past me and then I looked around. I knew then that I was lost._

* * *

_Jasen Hartford was waiting patiently for his daughter to come home from his Uncle's lab. He knew his daughter had to be home soon, until he looked at the time. She should have been home ten minutes ago. _

_"Arianna is never late." Jasen said, slowly starting to worry. Maybe, like he did, his uncle, Professor Samuel Oak, lost track of time. He was just about to call when his phone rang. Jasen answered._

_"Jasen, it's me, Uncle Samuel." Oak said over the phone. "I haven't heard from you yet and I was wondering if Arianna has made it home yet."_

_"No Uncle, Arianna's not home yet."_

_"That is weird. She even left five minutes early." Oak said, starting to worry. Jasen suddenly became to worry. 15 minutes late, something had to be wrong. _

_"Uncle, I'm going to send out Marill, Charizard and Houndoom to search for Arianna. I'll head towards the lab."_

_"Jasen, Charizard may not be the right choice, especially if Arianna somehow ended up in the forest." Oak explained. "Marill and Houndoom should be able to manage on their own."_

_"Right, I'll be there soon." Jasen grabbed his Pokémon and called Marill and Houndoom out of their pokéballs when he got outside. "Marill. Houndoom. There is a serious problem. Arianna is missing and I need the two of you to go search the forest for her. If you find her, go straight for Professor Oak's lab, understood?" The two Pokémon nodded and hurried off towards the forest. "Arianna…please be safe…" Jasen whispered before heading on the path towards Professor Oak's lab._

* * *

_The angry Pokémon were back. Something must have made them mad that they were having a hard time settling down. I stayed close to a tree, crying because I was so scared. I had a couple Pokémon around me. Oddish had found me first, before the angry Pokémon came back. Oddish had found a Caterpie and a Bulbasaur and they soon were next to me along with a Pidgey. The angry Rattata's and Raticate's have disrupted Pidgey, Caterpie, Oddish, and Bulbasaur, that they were protecting me. By now, my dad and Professor Oak would have noticed that I was missing and they would do something to find me, I was just hoping that it was soon._

* * *

_Jasen walked the path to Professor Oak's lab and found no trace of his daughter. Professor Oak was waiting outside for Jasen when he arrived. Jasen looked at Professor Oak and shook his head. They both were now really worried, but Professor Oak tried to comfort his nephew._

_"Now Jasen, we still have to wait for Houndoom and Marill to return before we jump to conclusions." Oak said._

_"I know Uncle, but I'm worried. She knows better than to leave the path."_

_"Something must have happened." Oak said. "But trust me, she will be fine. We will find her."_

_"Is Arianna missing?" A young voice said at the door way. Professor Oak and Jasen looked to spot Gary standing in the doorway. "Is she grandpa?"_

_"Now Gary, there is no need to worry." Oak said to the young boy. "Arianna is fine. You'll see." Oak smiled slightly. "Go inside and get ready for supper." Gary nodded and headed inside._

_"I hope you're right Uncle." Jasen said slowly, turning to face away from the lab. "I hope you're right._

* * *

_I yawned, but forced myself to stay awake. What had made these Rattata's and Raticate's so angry that they needed to run? I was grateful to have Bulbasaur, Oddish, Pidgey and Caterpie next to me, keeping me safe, but I wouldn't mind being at home. The Rattata's and Raticate's had finally calmed down. Suddenly, I heard something rushing in the bushes and I wasn't the only one._

_"Bulbasaur."_

_"Oddish?" The four Pokémon that were near me got defensive._

_"Marill." That's when I saw my dad's Marill and Houndoom stepped out of the bushes. I smiled as Marill and Houndoom walked over to me. I knew it was them because it's not often you see a Marill or a Houndoom in this area of the forest._

_"Bulba, Bulba Bulbasaur."_

_"Marill, Mar."_

_"Oddish."_

_"Marill." The Pokémon were communicating with each other. "Marill. Marill Mar." Bulbasaur, Oddish, Pidgey and Caterpie started to leave. As they did, I turned. _

_"Thank you for protecting me." I said. The Pokémon stopped and each one of them nodded, as if they understood me. I stood up and Houndoom bent down, which meant to climb on. I climbed on Houndoom's back and Marill jumped on with me. Houndoom took us out of the forest while I hung on tight. Once out of the forest, I sort of knew where we were, but we weren't heading in the direction of my house. Instead, we were heading toward Professor Oak's Lab. Once the lab was in sight, I knew I was safe again, especially when I saw my dad and Professor Oak outside._

_"Jasen, look." Professor Oak said, pointing in my direction. Jasen turned around._

_"Daddy!"_

_"Arianna!" I climbed off of Houndoom and ran too him. Jasen bent down and gave me a big hug. I hugged him back. Professor Oak approached us. "Arianna, what happened?" Jasen asked, releasing his hug and looking at me, however not letting go of my arms. "We were so worried about you."_

_"I was walking home and some really angry Rattata's and Raticate's were running towards me and they chased me off the path and into the forest. I tripped over a tree root and got lost." I explained. "I saw a Pidgey, a Caterpie, a Bulbasaur, and an Oddish and they were keeping me safe from the angry Pokémon. They were there until Houndoom and Marill came." I hugged Jasen again. "I was so scared." Jasen wrapped his arms around me._

_"You're safe now baby girl." Jasen whispered. "I'll always be here for you." Jasen looked at his Pokémon. "Houndoom, Marill. Thanks you. You saved my daughter." Jasen said to Marill and Houndoom. "You two were great."_

_~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~_

I remembered that day not because I was so scared. I remember that day because of my dad. After that, Houndoom would always accompany to and from the lab. I didn't become afraid of Rattata's and Raticate's that day, because after I got Squirtle, Rattata was the 4th Pokémon I caught, Oddish being my first, Pidgey being my second and Caterpie being 3rd. We never did find out what caused the Rattata's and Raticates to be so angry that day, but it never happened again after that. And after that day, Gary had become really protective of me, always trying to keep me in sight.

* * *

Ok, so its a twist to Pokémon. It's weird, but I am enjoying writing this story.

Review and let me know what you think!

Don't expect another chapter after this for awhile. I want to try to stay a head of the chapters while am a head. HAHA. I'm kinda stuck where i'm at, but it's not bad. Plus i don't have much time to write during the day.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Pokémon  
Pokémon rights belong strictly to the owners

* * *

I finally got to my house and it looked like Ash had beaten me there. I guess it didn't take long for Brock, Dawn and his mom to fall asleep.

"It's about time you showed up." Ash teased.

"Hey, Professor Oak was working late on his latest project." I told him. I could never keep up with Professor Oak's projects and that's because he has a lot of them.

"Come on, let's go inside." Ash said. I used my key and opened the door. Ash and his Pikachu followed me inside. I shut the door behind me. "Alright, so where's this attic?"

"This way, follow me." I said. I grabbed the flash light I used the last time I was here and lead the way towards the rooms. The string to grab the ladder was hanging down. I handed Ash the flashlight and grabbed the ladder string. I pulled the ladder down and made sure it was sturdy enough for Ash and I to climb on. I climbed up first and Ash followed behind me. Once up there, I turned the overhead light on by pulling the string down. The attic was small; very few boxes were put up here for storage. I think most of them were my mom's stuff, seeing as she left a lot when she left.

"Alright, so we need to start looking under the floor, right?" Ash asked. I grabbed the letter and opened it.

"It just says _check the attic under the floor._" I read. "There must be a loose floor board or something." Squirtle jumped off my shoulder and Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder. Ash, our Pokémon and I searched the floor, hoping to find a loose floor board that hid an envelope. I was just hoping we didn't have to move boxes.

"Pika. Pikachu." Ash and I turned and saw that Pikachu had found a loose floor board.

"Good job Pikachu." I said with a smile, walking over where Pikachu was. I moved the floor board and grabbed the flash light. I used the light to see under the floor and that's when I saw the envelope. I grabbed the envelope and smiled as I showed it to Ash. We put the floor board back where it was and sat down. I took a deep breath before opening the letter.

_"Arianna,_

_It is time to start your journey to other regions. I know it will be tough, but I know you can handle it. You may not have much time for gym battles at the moment, but you may compete against a few during this journey. I am sending you to the Johto Region where you will find the clue at Sunflora Lodge. There is a very nice couple there; Marcello and Sophia, who have you're next clue. They are friends of your grandparents. Sunflora Lodge was also where your mother and I met._

_Knowing this, you must be prepared for a long journey a head of you. I trust that you will be able to handle everything this journey has to offer, and I wish you luck and always know, I will always be with you._

_Love, Dad._

I had read the letter out loud so Ash, Squirtle and Pikachu could hear it, but I was starting to regret it. It took some deep breaths to keep myself from crying, but I was able to hold back the tears. I looked at Ash and he looked at me.

"Looks like I'm going to the Johto Region." I smiled slightly.

"Good thing you have the current and updated Pokégear." Ash stated. "And I've been to Sunflora Lodge, it's really nice there and Sophia and Marcello were nice too." Little did Ash know, I was in the Johto Region once before with my dad. That's where I caught Swellow.

"Glad to know." I stated. "We'd better head back before someone notices that we are gone." I said, trying to hold back a yawn. "Besides, I'm tired and it's been a long day." Ash and I grabbed our Pokémon and headed down the attic stairs. I shut the attic by pushing the stairs up and we headed out of the house.

"Bye Ari, I'll see you tomorrow." Ash said.

"Yeah, bye Ash." I said. The two of us went in the opposite direction, Ash heading back home and I was heading back to Professor Oak's. Now that I know what I had to do, it was time to pack some things and get ready to go.

* * *

After breakfast the following morning, I was in my room gathering items that would come in handy for my trip. I had gotten a map of the Johto Region on my Pokégear. I'm kind of glad that my dad got me the newest, updated, Pokégear for my birthday. It has maps of all the regions and I can use my Pokégear to also call people, so it will defiantly come in handy. I had made a list of items I thought were important to the travel, which was mostly what Tracey had told me. I had a decent size traveling backpack on my bed which was also able to hold my sleeping bag on top. I hadn't put anything in the bag yet, but most of it was on my bed. Squirtle, Eevee and Vulpix were sitting at the front of the bed, watching me go back and forth making sure that I had everything. There was a knock at my door, but I ignored it because I was too focused on getting ready. My plan was to leave after my dad's funeral tomorrow.

"Ari?" I turned when Ash said my name.

"Hey Ash." I said, turning back to face my bed.

"Packing?"

"Yeah." I said without looking at him. "Just trying to get prepared before I head off to the Johto Region."

"Good idea." Ash stated. "Well, Dawn, Brock and I are heading toward Pewter City, so I won't be around much."

"Alright," I said, turning to face Ash. "Anything you recommend that I bring with me on my journey? And don't say Pokémon."

"Looks like you got most of the essential items, but don't forget about food. There are only so many things you can eat without cooking it."

"Thanks Ash." I smiled. "Have fun in Pewter City." Ash nodded and left me to continue my packing. I wrote down on my list to pick up a few things to use for cooking before I started to pack my bag. It was a medium size bag and it was made for traveling with food, so I could put a lot of stuff in the bag. I wrapped a second blanket and a small pillow with my sleeping bag and made sure it was secure.

"I heard you were heading off on an adventure." I heard a familiar voice say behind me. "I just didn't know you were leaving today." I turned around and smiled.

"Well, Gary, if you must know, I'm not leaving today." I told him. "I'm leaving after my father's funeral tomorrow." I set a jacket down. "What are you doing here?"

"Granddad called me and told me what happened." Gary said. "I'm here for the funeral." I nodded slowly and continued to pack. "Arianna, is everything alright?"

"Of course Gary, why wouldn't everything be alright?" I asked sarcastically, putting the rest of the important items in my bag. "It's not like anything happened recently that would upset me."

"Hey, calm down Arianna." Gary said, walking towards me. "I'm just worried about you."

"I'm tired of people asking me if I'm ok or if I'm alright." I told Gary. "Why would I be ok? Why would I be alright? My dad is dead and it's all because Team Rocket couldn't mind their own business about my dad's prize Pokémon." I sat on the bed and Gary sat down next to me. "But I'm ok, no need to worry about me."

"I always worry about you Arianna. You're family."

"So, when did you talk to Professor Oak?"

"Two days ago." Gary said. "Granddad called during lunch and told me what happened. I came as quick as I could."

_~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~_

_"Hey Grandpa, how is everything in Pallet Town." Gary asked Professor Oak over video chat. Gary and Professor Oak tried to talk to each other frequently to see how everything was going._

_"Not good." Professor Oak said slowly. Gary looked at Professor Oak._

_"Grandpa, what's wrong?" Gary asked quickly, knowing something was wrong._

_"You're cousin Jasen died this morning, Gary." Professor Oak said slowly. Jasen was Professor Oak's nephew, so Jasen's death was hitting him pretty hard as well. Gary's eyes grew wide at the news._

_"What about Arianna?" Gary asked quickly. _

_"She'll be staying with me." Professor Oak told Gary. "I was wondering if there way anyway you can come to Pallet Town for Jasen's funeral." Professor Oak stated. "I would understand if you can't make it."_

_"Don't worry Grandpa, I'll be there as soon as I can." Gary said. "When is the funeral?"_

_"Friday," Professor Oak told him. "I'm glad you can make it Gary, it would mean so much to Arianna."_

_"I'm going to pack and head off. I'll see you soon Grandpa."_

_"See you soon Gary."_

~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~

* * *

Ok, so its a twist to Pokémon. It's weird, but I am enjoying writing this story.

Review and let me know what you think!

Don't expect another chapter after this for awhile. I want to try to stay a head of the chapters while am a head. HAHA. I'm kinda stuck where i'm at, but it's not bad. Plus i don't have much time to write during the day. I also got a job. Life's a little busy.

Also, if you like Scooby Doo, Power Rangers or Ghost Whisperer (Start with New Comer), please check out my page. Please let your friends know about me!

if you haven't looked on my profile resently for Author Notes, I'm sad to say, my computer is in the shop. It has been for awhile. So until then, all stories are on hold. And i'm only able to update this story because I've had this chapter ready before my computer had issues


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Pokémon  
Pokémon rights belong strictly to the owners

* * *

"So where you heading?" Gary asked.

"Johto Region." I stated simply. "I need to visit Sunflora lodge."

"Sunflora Lodge?" I nodded. "Why?" I handed Gary the envelope with the four letters inside.

"Read them." I said to Gary. While Gary read the letters I doubled checked that I had everything. The only things I didn't have on the list were food and a few dishes to cook with. I had the Pokémon bowls in the bag already, which reminded me I needed to pick up some Pokémon food as well. Squirtle, Eevee and Vulpix were now fast asleep. Apparently, they got bored of watching me pack. The last things I packed were my dad's Pokémon medicine supplies. I closed my backpack and set on the floor with my sleeping bag. I sat down next to my Pokémon and petted Vulpix. I was already planning to take Vulpix, Squirtle, Eevee and Ponyta with me on this journey. Swellow and Charizard were staying here. Charizard has been acting up and I didn't want to take him if he was going to be acting up. Swellow I was switching with my Pidgeot. Pidgeot was with me since day one and was there to help me get to the top 16 in the Indigo Plateau. I had only caught Swellow while over in the Johto Region, so for a journey like this, Pidgeot was a good choice.

"So it's true, that you're father has a prize Pokémon hidden?" Gary stated after a while. I nodded. "I'll go with you." I looked at Gary quickly.

"Why?" I asked. I knew Gary was needed back in the Sinnoh Region. He was a Pokémon Researcher working for Professor Rowan. I wasn't sure what exactly he did for Professor Rowan, but I knew it had to be important. "What about your research for Professor Rowan?"

"Well, you shouldn't travel alone." Gary said, after some thought.

"Gary, I wouldn't be traveling alone, I would have my Pokémon with me." I stated. "Why do you really want to go with me?" I asked. "And the truth."

"I have a few days before I have to be back and I thought we could spend some time together." Gary explained. "Besides, you might need my help just in case Team Rocket tries to steal your Pokémon again." I laughed.

"Apparently, you are underestimating my Pokémon battling skills." I stated simply. "Because, last time I checked, I made top 16 in the Indigo Plateau and you only made top 32."

"I've greatly improved since then." Gary stated.

"And so have I." I pointed out.

"Is that a challenge?" Gary asked.

"No." I stated. "I'm not in the mood for a battle. I've had plenty with Team Rocket and just want to rest." I motioned to my Pokémon. "And so do they."

"That's alright, Arianna. I understand." Gary stated. "Besides, I don't think you could have taken me on with my Electivire." Gary added with a smiled.

"I'm not even going to go there." I told Gary. Gary's smile left his face.

"I was only joking around." Gary started. "Can't you take a joke?"

"A joke would be something along the lines of 'Two trainers walk into a store.' But it wasn't." I stated. I grabbed Charizard and Swellow's pokéballs and headed out of my room. Gary followed me.

"Arianna, I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me." I stopped and turned to face Gary.

"If you cared so much about me, why didn't you try contacting me?" I asked. "Why did I have to ask Professor Oak what you were up to or how you were doing?" Gary was completely shocked. "I didn't even know you were competing in the Indigo Plateau until I got there and Professor Oak told me." I turned and walked into Professor Oak's study, leaving Gary with his mouth gaped. "Professor Oak, I want to switch out Swellow for my Pidgeot and I decided I'm leaving Charizard here."

"Is everything alright?" He asked as he took the two pokéballs I was handing him.

"Just peachy." I said with a fake smile. "I just want to switch out Swellow for Pidgeot. I believe that Pidgeot will be more usefully on my travels." I stated simply. "And Charizard has been acting up, so bringing him on the journey will be pointless especially if I can't get him too corporate."

"Are you sure you only want to bring five Pokémon with you on your journey?" Professor Oak asked.

"Yes." I said simply. "I'm going to new regions and going to see a lot more new Pokémon. Who knows, maybe I'll catch a few more." I smiled. "Besides, if I were to take a Pokémon of dad's it would be either Houndoom or Marill, two Pokémon I really don't need."

"And why is that?"

"Houndoom and Charizard are two fire Pokémon. I have Ponyta and Vulpix for that. Marill is a water Pokémon, I have Squirtle. Charizard can also fly, that's what's Pidgeot is for."

"Alright." Professor Oak said. "I'll bring Pidgeot to you shortly."

"Thanks Professor." I said before turning to leave. I left the study and started for my room again. Gary was still outside the study waiting for me. When I walked past him, he followed me.

"Look Arianna, I'm sorry." Gary stated. "I'm a different person now than I was before, you've got to understand that I didn't want to hurt you." I stopped and looked at Gary.

"You'd be surprised, but I'm also a different person." I told him. "You weren't the only person to not communicate with me after we got our Pokémon." Gary looked at me. "Ash also stopped communicating with me. But Ash and I, we're ok now." I gave Gary a hug. "And so are we, as long as you stay in contact next time."

"You've got a deal." Gary said with a smile.

"I'll have to give you my Pokégear info so you can call me." I stated, as I continued to walk towards my room. "Professor Oak already has it, but you'll need it too." Gary followed me back to my room where we talked until Professor Oak asked Gary for some assistance.

* * *

I wasn't expecting my friend Kyra to show up today, but that's exactly what she did. It wasn't that I didn't want her to show up, but the fact that I left her at the Pokémon school alone, it just didn't seem like she was in the mood to talk to me.

"So are you going to tell me what was in that letter you got from Koga?" Kyra asked. "And why are you packing?" I grabbed the letters and handed them to Kyra.

"You might recognize the first one, but the next two are from Koga and the last one is from the attic at my house." Kyra gave me this look, but quickly went to reading the letters. She seemed to read them a lot faster than Gary did, but then again, Gary did have to read the first one as well. Kyra looked at me.

"So first you leave me at the lame Pokémon school and now you're going on a journey?" Kyra asked, sounding quite annoyed. "Were you going to tell me?"

"Well it was kind of hard when I didn't know if you were mad at me for leaving the school." I told her quickly. "Besides, you could have come over like you usually do every day, but you didn't, so how was I supposed to tell you?"

"You could have come over to my house." Kyra stated simply.

"Yesterday, I sat in the backyard during the normal school hours and like I usually do after school." I told her. "Then I had to go to Ash's house because Delia had invited Professor Oak, Tracey and I for supper. This was important because Ash was coming home for a while."

"Ash is home?" Kyra asked quickly. Kyra doesn't really like Ash. I've been friends with Kyra almost as long as I have been friends with Ash. That's where the problem comes in. Kyra didn't like the fact that I was always hanging out with Ash. Ash was my best friend and Kyra was my friend. It wasn't like Kyra didn't have anyone else to play with when we were kids, it's just that she would rather hang out with me than her other friends.

"Yes, Ash is home." I stated. "And he's the one that went into the attic with me to find that last letter."

"Ash helped you?" Kyra asked. "Why didn't you just call me?"

"Why are you getting so jealous, Kyra?" I asked. "Ash has always been, and still is, one of my best friends." Kyra looked away. "As kids, Ash and I invited you to play with the Pokémon with us countless times, but you always turned us down. It wasn't like we didn't want you around. You did that to yourself." I turned and looked at my Pokémon. Squirtle was still fast asleep, but Eevee and Vulpix were up. Eevee came over to me and I picked her up. Kyra was quite. She looked at the letters again. There was this awkward moment between us and it was bad because it was so quite.

"I'm sorry Arianna." Kyra said finally. "I am jealous of Ash and maybe that's because his mom is so cool with him going off to new regions and becoming a Pokémon trainer and my mom thinks that battling with Pokémon is dangerous and wrong and that I shouldn't become a trainer."

"You never told your mom how you felt about this." I stated. "And that's because you are still listing to her as if your life depended on it." I looked at Kyra. "You're afraid to disobey her."

"You're right." Kyra said. "And that's why we're friends." I looked at Kyra. "You aren't afraid to tell people the truth." I smiled. "So going back to the whole traveling thing, you need to show me what all you are bringing."

* * *

That night Gary was helping me finish packing my bag. We got the rest of the items that I needed, which was all food related. I had a pot, a pan, a bowl, and everything else I needed. By the time we got everything in my bag, we were lucky that it was going to close. Gary had to mock me on something that was in my bag of course.

"Arianna." I turned to look at Gary. I was checking off the things I had just purchased that were going into my bag. "Is there a reason you're bringing this?" Gary held up my Squirtle doll. I looked at him as he smiled.

"Yes." I stated firmly. "I'm bringing it because it's special to me. My dad bought it and it goes with me everywhere."

"Everywhere?"

"Almost everywhere." I told him. "It was with me when I went to the Indigo Plateau and every gym battle I won." I took it from him. "You're just jealous that I have a cool, good luck, Squirtle Doll and you don't." I put the Squirtle doll back in my bag. "Now, if you're done laughing at me, let's finish packing."

"Well, that's everything." I stated, setting down the list. "I'm ready to go." Gary opened my bag again and took out the pot and pan.

"I'm going to put these in my bag, this way your bag doesn't break or make you fall over from being so heavy."

"You hush." I said. Gary closed my bag.

"Well, see ya." Gary said, heading out of my room and towards his. I set my bag aside and looked at the time. It was getting late out. Gary and I had supper together after we got the rest of the stuff I needed for the journey. Squirtle and Eevee were snuggled up in bed, fast asleep already. Vulpix was sung in her pokéball. I had put her back in her pokéball after everyone ate. I climbed into bed and shut the light off. Tomorrow was a big day. Tomorrow was my dad's funeral and it was also the day that I started my Pokémon journey to other regions. It was a sad, but also an exciting day. I was just hoping I could get through tomorrow with nothing going completely wrong.

* * *

Ok, so its a twist to Pokémon. It's weird, but I am enjoying writing this story.

Review and let me know what you think!

Also, if you like Scooby Doo, Power Rangers or Ghost Whisperer (Start with New Comer), please check out my page. Please let your friends know about me!

Keep checking my profile to get updates!

Ok, so I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. It's been kind of hard with school, work and placement. Plus my computer stopped working again. However! I do have my computer back, i've just been extremely busy with school and placement. I'm done with my placements and school ends in two weeks. So Break is coming soon. ^_^ As for the stories, i've been so busy with projects, not very much has gotten done recently. But things have calmed down some, so look for some story updates soon!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Pokémon  
Pokémon rights belong strictly to the owners

* * *

After my dad's funeral, Gary and I headed back to the lab with Professor Oak and Tracey. The funeral had a nice turnout. A lot of my dad's friends were there, including Koga. A lot more had sent their regards to me via Pokémon. Delia, Ash and Kyra were there, which was nice. There were no interruptions, but if there was, I think a room full of people with Pokémon could have taken them down pretty easily.

Gary and I had changed out of our nice clothes and into our traveling clothes. Eevee was in her pokéball now, which just left Squirtle out. I made sure I had my Pokémon, my Pokégear, and my Pokédex. I packed the letters inside the bag and put the bag on my back. Squirtle climbed up on my shoulder and I scanned the room one last time before heading out to meet Gary.

I had said my goodbyes to Ash and Kyra after the funeral. I had given Ash my Pokégear information and told him to keep in touch. Kyra already had my Pokégear info, so I told her to keep in touch. Gary, Professor Oak and Tracey were waiting for me outside. I faced Professor Oak.

"Thanks Professor Oak." I said, giving him a hug. "For everything." Professor Oak returned the hug.

"Of course Arianna."

"I'll keep in touch." I told him. I turned to Tracey. "Thanks for the help Tracey. Everything you told me helped."

"It's what I do." Tracey said. "Keep in touch." I nodded.

"Ready Arianna?" Gary asked. I nodded. We waved to Professor Oak and Tracey and we set off towards the port in Vermillion City. We were walking, so we have quite a ways to go, but we were hoping to make it there by nightfall. We were walking quietly until we heard someone. Gary and I stopped and looked at each other confused.

"Hey! Wait up!" We turned around and I was surprised to see my friend Kyra running towards us. She had a backpack on and was running towards us. When Kyra finally caught up, she looked at me and then a Gary, but then quickly back at me. Kyra didn't exactly know that Gary was accompanying me for a while. Kyra has this crush on Gary and I find it quite amusing. Best part is, Gary knows of the crush.

"Kyra. What's going on?"

"I'm coming with you." Kyra said, not looking at Gary. "You were right. I was afraid to follow my heart and disobey my mom to do so." Kyra smiled. "I left them a note telling them that I was going on a journey with you, but I didn't tell them why or where."

"Do you have everything you need?" Kyra nodded.

"I grabbed Poliwag and Butterfree last night before I left the lab, I packed my bag last night. I have my Pokédex and I have money and some food and medicine." Kyra smiled. "I'm ready to do this."

"Well, let's go then, because we are going to try to make it to Vermillion City by nightfall." I said.

"Why not just fly, it would be quicker." Kyra asked.

"Pidgeot can't carry us all." I told her.

"But getting through Viridian Forest is going to take us forever." Kyra pointed out. Gary and I stopped and exchanged glances.

"We didn't think about it." Gary stated. "We can use my Skarmory and your Pidgeot." Gary suggested. Just as Gary grabbed his Pokéball, he stopped.

"Gary?" Gary looked at me and kind of glanced towards Kyra. I knew what about it was about. Gary didn't like Kyra the way that Kyra liked Gary. I grabbed my Pokéball and brought out Pidgeot.

"I'll ride with Gary." I said. Kyra nodded and climbed up on my Pidgeot. Gary brought out his Skarmory. I really didn't know what kind of Pokémon Gary had, but I was thinking I will find out soon enough. Gary climbed up on Skarmory and then helped me up.

"Alright, let's fly." Gary said. "Skarmory, to the sky."

"Pidgeot, follow." Kyra said. Skarmory and Pidgeot flew to the sky and headed towards Vermillion City.

* * *

We were lucky to make it to Vermillion City at a decent time. And what I mean by decent, I mean we had enough time to walk around town, go to the Pokémart and actually make sure we had everything we needed. Our ship was leaving that night, so after our quick Pokémart trip, we boarded the ship and found our cabin. We were all sharing a cabin, which in my opinion was nice because this way, if there was an emergency, we weren't separated. After we dropped our stuff off in the cabin, we went and found something to eat. The ship had a lovely buffet. I was having a hard time choosing what I wanted to eat, so I got a little bit of everything. I ate everything on my plate and decided I should feed our Pokémon. I stood up.

"Where you going Arianna?" Gary asked.

"I'm going to feed our Pokémon." I told him. "So I'm going to need your Pokémon." Kyra handed me her Pokéballs without looking up from her plate. Gary looked at me.

"Let me finish and I'll come help you." Gary stated quickly. I knew why he wanted to leave. He didn't want to be left with Kyra.

"No Gary. I can handle it." I told him. "Give me your Pokéballs." Gary looked at me. "Gary. We're not going to deal with this now." Gary sighed and handed me his Pokéballs. Like Kyra, Gary only had four Pokémon along with him. _Skarmory, Blastoise, Umbreon and Electivire. _I thought to myself. I headed back to our cabin and shut the door. I let Gary's and Kyra's Pokémon out before I grabbed my Pokéballs and let them out. I realized that I was going to have to keep a close watching on 13 Pokémon, one which was a beautiful fire Pokémon, Ponyta. I had put Squirtle away while we were flying to Vermillion City. My five Pokémon had joined Gary's and Kyra's.

"Squirtle Squirt."

"Pree pree!"

"Vulpix Vul."

"Electivire."

"Bulbasaur."

"Blastoise." I realized now, that the cabin was pretty full. Ok, new plan.

"Ok, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Vulpix, Umbreon, Eevee, Poliwag, Growlithe, return." I called the Pokémon back to their Pokéballs. Blastoise, Electivire, Skarmory, Ponyta, Pidgeot and Butterfree were left out. I grabbed the bowls for the Pokémon and gave each Pokémon a fair amount of food. I sat on my bed and watched the Pokémon eat. I was expecting Gary and Kyra to come in any minute. I could also expect to hear a lecture from Gary about leaving him alone with Kyra. Out of all the people Kyra could have a crush on; it had to be my cousin. Ponyta and Pidgeot finished eating. I petted Ponyta on the muzzle before calling the two Pokémon back. Blastoise and Electivire finished their food not long afterwards so I called them back into their Pokéballs. When Skarmory and Butterfree finished, I called them back into their Pokéballs and then called out Bulbasaur, Eevee, Squirtle, Vulpix, Umbreon, Poliwag and Growlithe out.

"Growlithe growl."

"Squirtle squirt."

"Vulpix vul."

"Pree pree."

"Bulba."

"Alright. Alright. Hold on." I laughed as I grabbed the Pokémon food. I gave the 7 other Pokémon their food and settled on my bed. I watched Squirtle shove food into his mouth. He acts as if he was never going to see food again. I laughed as the cabin door opened. Gary and Kyra walked in.

"What's so funny?" Gary asked.

"Squirtle." I told them. Kyra and Gary looked at Squirtle.

"Does he always eat like that?" Gary asked, shutting the door. I nodded.

"Yeah. Always has."

"Where are the rest of the Pokémon?" Kyra asked as she sat down next to me on my bed.

"Fed and in their Pokéballs. I handed Kyra the Pokéball that contained her Butterfree. I handed Gary the three Pokéballs that contained his Blastoise, Skarmory and Electivire. "I had to split them because our cabin is too small for all 13 Pokémon."

"Good point." Gary said, sitting down. I tossed Gary Umbreon's Pokéball and I gave Kyra Bulbasaur's, Poliwag's and Growlithe's Pokéballs. Eevee Finished eating and walked over to me and jumped in my lap. Vulpix walked over to me after she finished eating and joined Eevee in my lap. Umbreon finished his food and Gary called him back into his Pokéball. When Kyra's Poliwag was done eating, Kyra put him in his Pokéball. Bulbasaur and Growlithe finished their food and Kyra called them back before cleaning up the bowls. Squirtle finished his food and came over to me. I picked him up and put him on my bed. I put Eevee and Vulpix on my bed and went to clean up. Kyra took the bowls.

"I'll wash them." She said, before heading to the bathroom. Ok, that was weird. I looked at Gary.

"Thanks for leaving me with Kyra." Gary said quickly. He wasn't exactly thrilled.

"Hey. Get over it." I said to him. "Kyra has a crush on you. She's not a crazy lunatic." I looked towards the bathroom then back at Gary. "Besides, it's not like you didn't have girls following you while traveling anyway." Gary didn't say anything. "Besides, she knows you don't like her like that, just be her friend. Please." I stared at Gary. "Because until you head back to the Sinnoh Region, you will have to learn to travel with her." Gary sighed.

"Fine. But only because you said please." I gave Gary a slight shove and we laughed. Kyra came out of the bathroom and handed me the bowls. I put the bowls back into my bag. Gary climbed into his bed. "It's been a long day and we've got to get up early. I'm going to bed. Night."

"Night." I said. Gary turned so his back was facing us. I looked at Kyra. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"You left me alone with Gary. He doesn't like me." Kyra told me.

"Look, he likes you, just not the way you like him." I told her. "Besides, I told him that until he heads back to Sinnoh, he's going to live with you." I smiled. "Gary's right. We've had a long day and we have to get up early tomorrow. When we dock tomorrow in New Bark Town, we are going to have a long day. We should sleep." Kyra climbed up to the top bunk of the beds and I climbed under my covers, Squirtle, Eevee and Vulpix cuddled up next to me. I heard Kyra let Growlithe out and that was the last I heard a sound.

* * *

Ok, so its a twist to Pokémon. It's weird, but I am enjoying writing this story.

Review and let me know what you think!

Also, if you like Scooby Doo, Power Rangers or Ghost Whisperer (Start with New Comer), please check out my page. Please let your friends know about me!

Keep checking my profile to get updates!


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Pokémon  
Pokémon rights belong strictly to the owners

* * *

The next morning, Gary, Kyra and I woke early. We were getting close to our Destination. New Bark Town. When the ship stopped, Gary, Kyra and I got off and I looked at my Pokénav right away.

"New Bark Town is right up a head. From there, we just keep walking." I looked at Gary and Kyra. "We've got a ways to go, so we've better get going." Squirtle was on my shoulder and Eevee was in my arms. Kyra was carrying her Bulbasaur and Gary had his hands in his pocket. It was pretty quiet. Pretty quiet until we heard a Pokémon cry. Gary, Kyra and I stopped and we glanced at each other.

"You heard that too, right?" Kyra asked.

"There are Pokémon everywhere." Gary stated. "It was nothing." Just as Gary stated that a Pokémon rushed out in front of us.

"Chika!" It cried. Another, creeping looking Pokémon was behind it, attacking it. Kyra grabbed her Pokédex.

"Spinarak, the String Spit Pokémon. Spinarak can climb any surface easily, and shoot a strong web from both the front and back of its body. Its prey is caught and held tight in its web."

"That's a Spinarak and a Chikorita." Gary said.

"Eevee, use quick attack on Spinarak." Eevee jumped out of my arms and used quick attack on the Spinarak, knocking Spinarak back. Chikorita ran over towards me. Spinarak used String Shot. "Eevee, dodge by using quick attack!" Eevee dodged Spinarak's attack by using Quick Attack. Quick attack hit Spinarak, knocking Spinarak back. Instead of attacking, Spinarak retreated Eevee came back over to me as I bent down and looked at Chikorita. I grabbed my Pokédex.

"Chikorita, the Leaf Pokémon. Chikorita uses the leaf on its head to scan for warmth and humidity in its surroundings, and loves to sunbathe."

"Well Chikorita, whatever you did to make that Spinarak angry, it's all over now." Chikorita looked at me.

"Chika!" Chikorita said happily, jumping in my arms. I laughed.

"Chikorita!" we heard a voice. Suddenly a man dressed in a white lab coat came coming from the direction that Chikorita came from. When he saw that I had Chikorita, he relaxed. He had two other Pokémon. I opened my Pokédex.

"Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse Pokémon. Normally mild and even tempered, Cyndaquil will shoot a scorching flame out of its back when upset."

"Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokémon. Totodile has a habit of using its highly developed jaws to chomp on anything in sight, so Trainers beware." The man walked up to Gary, Kyra and I. Chikorita jumped out of my arms and over to the man. The man bent down and examined Chikorita over before looking up towards Gary, Kyra and I.

"Thanks for helping Chikorita." The man said.

"It was my pleasure." I said with a smile. "But why was the Spinarak attacking her?"

"Ah…that would be my fault." The man stated. "While doing my research, I disturbed a nest of Spinarak."

"Research?" Kyra and I said in unison.

"Pokémon research." The man said. Kyra and I started at him. "How rude of me. My name is Professor Elm."

"Hello Professor Elm. I'm Arianna Hartford. This is my friend Kyra Johnson and my cousin Gary Oak."

"Oak? As Professor Oak?" Gary and I nodded. "He was my teacher you know."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes." Professor Elm said. Professor Elm looked at me. "I also know a Jasen and Avani Hartford."

"Avani?" I asked confused.

"Your mother." Professor Elm stated simply. "I had met them while I was still a student." I sighed slowly. "Avani studied plants and Pokémon. Jasen studied Medicine and Pokémon while I studied Pokémon abilities, breeding and Pokémon eggs."

"All I know about my mom is that she left when I was two." I told Professor Elm. Even though I've never known my mom, it hurt to talk about her. I guess the pain of not knowing her is what hurts.

"Why don't you come to my lab with me." Professor Elm suggested.

"That would be good. We can let Granddad know we made it safe." Gary said.

"Yeah, sounds good." I picked up Eevee. "We'll follow you." Professor Elm lead the way with Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Totodile following. No one said anything on the walk into New Bark Town. I watched Chikorita, Totodile and Cyndaquil. They seem happy to be outside and exploring. Chikorita was exploring every plant we passed. When we finally got to Professor Elm's lab, Gary went to call Professor Oak, Kyra stayed outside, not wanting to be around when Gary talked to Professor Oak. I looked at Professor Elm. "Do you know much about my mom?" Professor Elm smiled.

"Not much, but I do know that your mom was a bright person and loves what she does." Professor Elm went to a drawer, opened it and pulled something out. Professor Elm handed me a photo. I examined the photo. I saw a younger version of my dad and two other people, one I was guessing to be Professor Elm, and a young women.

"This women, is this Avani? Is this my mom?" Professor Elm nodded. My dad didn't have any photos of my mom around and I didn't exactly blame him. Delia was the only mother I knew. I handed Professor Elm the photo just as Gary called my name.

"Arianna, Granddad wants to talk to you." I walked over to where Gary was talking to Professor Oak. Professor Elm followed me.

"Hello Professor Oak." I said, taking the seat that Gary had just gotten up from. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Hello Arianna." Professor Oak said. "Yes, I did want to talk to you." I looked at Professor Oak.

"Alright, what did you want to talk about?"

"I was glad to hear you made it to New Bark Town safely." Professor Oak stated. "Gary also told me your Eevee battled a Spinarak."

"She did." I smiled, looking down at Eevee. I didn't always use my Eevee in battles, but Eevee could battle if she had too.

"Also, Mrs. Johnson was hoping Kyra was with you." Professor Oak explained. "Apparently she left without saying anything." I became confused.

"Yeah, Kyra is here with me." I stated. "She said she left a note for her parents."

"All I know is that Kyra left and everything else her mom said." Professor Oak explained. "To tell the truth, that woman scares me." Professor Oak added. I chuckled.

"Yeah, me too." I smiled. "How's Charizard?" I asked finally.

"You're right, Charizard has been acting up. I'm working with him, so hopefully that'll help."

"Ok, thanks Professor." I smiled slightly. "I'd better go, we're going to try to get as far as we can before nightfall."

"Alright then. Take care Arianna. Goodbye."

"Bye Professor." Professor Oak and I ended our phone call.

"Would you like to stay for lunch?" Professor Elm asked. I smiled.

"That would be great." I said. "Do you have a map of the region? I only have my Pokénav, so looking at a map would be nice."

"I do. I'll go dig it out." Professor Elm stated.

"Thanks. I'll be outside with my Pokémon." I told him.

"Can you take Chikorita, Totodile and Cyndaquil with you?"

"Yeah, come on you three." I headed outside with Totodile, Cyndaquil and Chikorita right behind. Once outside, I set Eevee down and Squirtle jumped off my shoulder. I grabbed my Pokéballs. "Alright, Pidgeot, Ponyta, Vulpix. Come on out." Ponyta, Vulpix and Pidgeot came out of their Pokéballs. I let my Pokémon relax and play with Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Totodile. I walked over to Gary and Kyra. Kyra set Bulbasaur down and then let out Growlithe, Poliwag and Butterfree. They went and joined the others. "You liar." I said to Kyra. She looked at me. Gary even glanced at me.

"What?"

"You liar." I said again. "You told Gary and I that you left a note for your parents. Professor Oak heard differently." Kyra looked away. "Did you or did you not leave a note telling your parents you were leaving?"

"Did…not…" Kyra said slowly. I shook my head and turned around.

"When I told you the truth about how you were afraid to disobey your mom. I did not say its ok to make her worry." I explained. I turned to look at Kyra. "You've got to call her." It killed me to say that, but it had to be done.

"Why?"

"So she stops bugging Granddad." Gary added. Kyra looked at Gary.

"Kyra please." Kyra was about to say something when Pidgeot called out. Kyra, Gary and I turned. There was Team Rocket as they started to steal the Pokémon.

"Chika!"

"Totodile!"

"Cyndaquil!"

"Squirtle!"

"Pree Pree!"

"Vulpix Vul!"

"Bulba!"

"Growlithe Growl!"

"Pidgeot, stopped them with a Wing Attack."

"Skarmory, help Pidgeot by using Steel Wing." Gary said, throwing his Pokéball in the air, letting Skarmory out.

"Ah-uh now." Jessie said. "Seviper, use Haze!" Seviper used Haze and the air around us became black. "Prepare for trouble, stealing is our game."

"And make it double, Team Rocket's our name."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blast off the speed of light."

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight."

"Meowth, that's right."

"Wobbuffet." The haze faded away.

"Those Pokémon don't belong to you!" Kyra exclaimed.

"Too bad twerp." Jessie said.

"Pidgeot, use Wing attack on Seviper."

"Skarmory, Steel wing!"

"Cacnea, Pin Missile." James called out Cacnea, but instead of attacking Skarmory, hugged James. "No, not me. Them!" Cacnea turned and used Pin Missile on Skarmory and Pidgeot, both dodged. Pidgeot used Wing Attack on Seviper.

"Dodge it Seviper then use wrap." Seviper dodged Pin Missile and was heading towards Cacnea.

"Pidgeot fly high to dodge Seviper." As Pidgeot did that, I noticed Squirtle wasn't in the bag like the others, but still in the hand that grabbed him. "Squirtle, rapid spin on Meowth." Squirtle did just that and hit Meowth in the face. Meowth dropped the hand that was reeling Squirtle in. Squirtle fell to the ground. I caught Squirtle and released him from the hand that held him. "Squirtle, Rapid Spin on Seviper now!" Squirtle did just that and hit Seviper, knocking him back. Pidgeot flew down next to me. Skarmory was next to Gary.

"Gary, can Electivire catch Pokémon?" Gary nodded, slightly confused.

"Electivire, we need your help!" Gary called out Electivire. I turned to Kyra.

"Kyra, have Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf on the bag." I said. "Trust me. Get ready to catch some Pokémon."

"Bulbasaur, use Razor Leaf on the bag now!" Bulbasaur heard the command and used Razor Leaf. The bag broke and the 9 Pokémon in the bag fell. Butterfree caught herself. Gary caught Eevee. Kyra coughed Bulbasaur, Electivire caught Growlithe and Poliwag. Pidgeot caught Vulpix. Skarmory caught Cyndaquil and Totodile. I caught Chikorita. Once all the Pokémon were safe. Gary, Kyra and I faced Team Rocket.

"Squirtle. Rapid Spin."

"Electivire, shockwave."

"Growlithe, Fire Spin!" The three Pokémon used their specific move on Team Rocket, sending them flying away.

"Team Rockets blasting off again!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Good job everyone! Great Team work!" I bent down next to Chikorita, Totodile and Cyndaquil. "You three ok?"

"Chika!" Chikorita jumped in my arms just as Professor Elm came outside.

"What was all that noise?" Professor Elm asked.

"Team Rocket." Kyra stated. "They were trying to steal all the Pokémon."

"But we stopped them." I smiled, getting to my feet.

"Is everyone alright?" Professor Elm asked. Gary, Kyra and I nodded. "That's good." Professor Elm was relieved. "Arianna, I found the map."

"Right, I'll come take a look at that." I turned towards Gary and Kyra. "Keep an eye on my Pokémon?" Gary and Kyra nodded. I set Chikorita down and headed inside.

* * *

Professor Elm was making lunch while I examined the map. To get close to Sunflora Lodge we'd have to go through a few towns, Ilex Forest and then we would arrive at Sunflora Lodge. It would defiantly take a while. I closed the map just as Professor Elm brought bowls out for the Pokémon. I helped him and followed him outside. Once the Pokémon were eating, Gary, Kyra, Professor Elm and I ate. I explained to Kyra and Gary what Professor Elm's map showed. Gary knew he would have to leave for Sinnoh soon, so said he'll go until Ilex Forest before he leaves. After we ate, Gary, Kyra and I helped Professor Elm clean up before we packed up and called our Pokémon back. We said goodbye to Professor Elm.

"Thanks for lunch." Kyra smiled.

"Take care." I waved. Professor Elm waved back.

"Goodbye, and thanks for your help." Kyra, Gary and I started to leave when we heard Chikorita.

"Chika!" Gary, Kyra and I turned to see Chikorita hurried towards me. I bent down and Chikorita jumped into my arms.

"Looks like Chikorita likes you." Gary said.

"I like you too Chikorita." I said. "But you need to stay here with Professor Elm." I explained. "You'll make a new trainer happy." Professor Elm walked up to us.

"It seems Chikorita is fond of you, Arianna." Professor Elm stated. I stood up and handed Chikorita to Professor Elm. Professor Elm shook his head. "No. Chikorita should go with you." I looked at Professor Elm. "If there is one thing I know, I know that when I Pokémon loves someone dearly, they belong together. That's what makes Pokémon so loyal." I smiled, looking at S Squirtle, who was on my shoulder, then back at Professor Elm.

"Don't worry Professor. I'll take good care of Chikorita, I promise." I told Professor Elm. "Did you hear that Chikorita? You can come with me."

"Chika!"

"Professor Elm. What about the new trainers?" Kyra asked.

"I only have two new trainers and they both have chosen their Pokémon already."

"Interesting." Gary said. "Come on, we should get going. It'll be dark before we got to Cherrygrove City."

"Right." Kyra and I said. I set Chikorita down and Professor Elm handed me a pokéball. I called Chikorita in.

"Thanks again Professor!" Kyra, Gary and I started walking. It wasn't long into our travels when Chikorita let herself out of her pokéball.

"Chika!" Chikorita ran over to the closest plant.

"Chikorita!" I said in disbelief. Gary and Kyra exchanged looks.

"Call her back so we can keep going." Gary said. I glared at Gary and walked over to Chikorita. I picked her up.

"You need to say with us Chikorita." I told her. "We don't want to lose you." Chikorita jumped out of my arms and towards a flower. Just as Chikorita went to smell the flower, she was hit with a strong grass type move.

"Chika!" Chikorita flew back as a Bellosom came up, looking tired. Chikorita hurried behind me. I smiled slightly.

"Gotta be careful on what you sniff, Chikorita. Many Pokémon aren't happy when they get woken up." I walked over to a flower, this one not attached to a Pokémon. I bent down and picked it. I kept it in my hand for Chikorita. Kyra, Gary and I kept walking. We had quite a way to go before we got to Cherrygrove City. We were only stopping if it got dark, hoping to get to Cherrygrove City before nightfall.

* * *

"There's the Pokémon center." I said as we entered Cherrygrove City after dark. "Let's see if they have place for us to stay." Gary, Kyra and I walked over to the Pokémon center and headed inside. The three of us looked around. Empty.

"Hello?" Gary said loudly, near the counter, hoping Nurse Joy was somewhere around. "Anyone here?" After a while, Nurse Joy walked out.

"Sorry for the wait." She said softly. "Welcome to the Cherrygrove City Pokémon Center. How can I help you?"

"We were wondering if you have any rooms or a place we could get some rest?" Gary asked.

"Of course, follow me." Nurse Joy led Gary, Kyra and I to an empty, available, room. "Here you are." Nurse Joy smiled.

"Thank you." I said. Nurse Joy left as we set down our bags. "We should eat and get some rest. We have a long day of traveling tomorrow."

"There's a restaurant here in the Pokémon center." Gary stated. "Come on. We can feed our Pokémon later."

* * *

After eating and feeding our Pokémon, Gary, Kyra and I went to sleep. It didn't feel like we were asleep for long when we were woken up by an explosion. Gary, Kyra and I jolted awake.

"What was that?" Gary wondered.

"So we all heard it right?" Kyra asked. "We didn't all just wake up from a terrible nightmare?"

"We all heard it." I stated, climbing out of bed. Chikorita, Eevee and Squirtle followed me. Gary and Kyra followed suit. We all had grabbed our pokéballs before leaving the room, just in case.

"Those Pokémon don't belong to you!" We heard Nurse Joy yell. Gary, Kyra and I ran toward Nurse Joy.

"It's Riff and Cassidy." Gary said quickly.

"The Name's BUTCH!"

"He's very sensitive about his name." I told them.

"Prepare for trouble..."

"And make it double!"

"To infect the world with devastation!"

"To blight all people in every nation!"

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

"Cassidy!"

"And Butch, of course!"

"We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and all night!"

"Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!"

"Return those Pokémon!" Nurse Joy yelled.

"Hahaha! Do you think we'd actually listen?" Cassidy asked.

"Squirtle, are you ready?"

"Electivire, help Squirtle."

"Growlithe, we need you."

"Primate, attack Electivire with Dynamic Punch."

"Drowzee, attack with Mega Punch!" Both Pokémon went in for the attack.

"Squirtle dodge, and then use Rapid Spin!"

"Electivire dodge and used Thunder Punch!"

"Growlithe Dodge using quick attack." Squirtle, Electivire and Growlithe dodged Drowzee and Primate. Squirtle and Electivire aimed their attacks at Primate while Growlithe used quick attack on Drowzee. Primate avoided Squirtle, but it was a direct hit from Electivire. Drowzee dodged Growlithe's quick attack.

"Again!" Gary and I said in unison.

"Flamethrower!" Eevee stepped forward.

"Pree." I looked down at Eevee.

"Eevee, ready. Quick attack on Drowzee." The four Pokémon attacked. Drowzee focused on dodging Eevee, but was hit by Growlithe's flamethrower. Primate dodged Electivire, but Squirtle was able to hit Primate with Rapid Spin. "Pidgeot, Wing attack." I said, throwing the pokéball in the air.

"Skarmory, help Pidgeot." Gary said, throwing the pokéball. Pidgeot used Wing attack on Cassidy and Butch, while Skarmory used Steel Wing to destroy the pokévac that was sucking up all the pokéballs. Pokéballs went everywhere and Pokémon popped out. There was a variety of Pokémon, all looking angry.

"Alright, finish them." I smiled. "Squirtle, Rapid Spin. Eevee Quick attack. Pidgeot Gust."

"Electivire, Thunder Punch. Skarmory, Steel Wing."

"Flamethrower." Kyra said. The Pokémon did their attacks on Drowzee, Primate, Cassidy and Butch, and with some help from some of the other Pokémon, we sent Team Rocket flying.

* * *

I've been busy. That's all. :(

Review and let me know what you think!

Also, if you like Scooby Doo, Power Rangers or Ghost Whisperer (Start with New Comer), please check out my page. Please let your friends know about me!

Keep checking my profile to get updates!


End file.
